


【铁虫】Die in your arms

by Anglia_GQX



Series: 嗷呜 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglia_GQX/pseuds/Anglia_GQX
Summary: 被老福特屏到没脾气【摊手】第一次尝试走外链，其实一点开车的地方都没有，有哪里做的不好请多指教





	【铁虫】Die in your arms

战俘铁x军医虫 w字刀一发完  
  
0.  
May在收拾Peter遗物时从日记扉页上发现了一张幼稚的画和一行潦草的字。画上面是用铅笔画的一朵勉强能认出来的雏菊，背面是空白的处方单，字的内容是:  
  
“他亲吻我，拥抱我，但他从来不说爱我。”  
  
1.  
漆成淡黄色的木门被推开时Peter正啃着加了很多酸黄瓜的三明治。他把生菜片用尖牙叼出来，不管跟后勤抱怨多少次，那个胖胖的和蔼大爷总是在他的三明治里加很多别人不吃的生菜。他还没吐掉生菜片，一个等级颇高的军官便冒失的闯进来：“May呢，May在哪，这里有个人需要治疗。”  
  
Peter呸的吐掉生菜，匆忙擦擦嘴角回答道：“她去附近的小镇拿医疗用品了，如果不是什么特别严重的伤的话也许我可以……”他注意到军官没用伤员这个词，也许是个快死的战俘，这些人还不值得他半途把May叫回来，毕竟整个军队上下都知道那位异常迷人的军医May有个十五岁的外甥是个见习军医，几乎没有不经过他手的伤员。于是军官只沉吟片刻便答应了。Peter抱着药箱跟着他飞奔，额上的卷发被风吹乱，他腾出手匆匆扶了下为装成熟而戴的黑框眼睛，那些大兵总拿他的年龄开些恶劣的玩笑。  
  
他们下了牢房最后一层，这里一向是关押着最丧心病狂的罪犯和最重要的敌国将领，Peter放慢脚步，划起一盏油灯，急促的呼吸着地牢里湿润又泛着霉味的空气。这里几乎是没有光亮的，黑暗寂静里压抑着垂死之人的低声呻吟。昨天，地牢的上一位住户在月光下被草草掩埋了，没有墓碑，没有悼词，只有一方隆起的土包昭示着他曾存在。  
  
地牢不大，很快便走到了尽头。Peter举起昏暗的油灯，堪堪照亮铁门上的斑斑锈迹和里面的人。他身上全是深深浅浅的黑红色，伤的很重，也很虚弱，但身上还是盘旋蜿蜒着粗大的铁链，像蛇一般把他勒紧。听到响动，他慢慢抬起头，露出一脸的伤和血，但只有一双棕色眼瞳和胸口半明半灭的蓝光依旧清澈见底。Peter在认出这个人后猛的被恐惧攫住了心脏，他倒吸一口冷气，眼中的惊惧几乎具象化。他从那反应堆的蓝光认出眼前是无人不知的Tony Stark，钢铁侠，敌国最负盛名的杀人机器。传闻中他身披金红铠甲，在战局正酣时从天而降，斥力炮所向披靡。形式立刻一边倒——敌国毫无疑问的大获全胜。Peter无暇去想眼前这个人为何会被俘，他只觉得心悸，毕竟在后方支援时他曾看过许多被搬下来的焦黑残片，他好奇的上前询问，却被告知那是被钢铁侠杀死的士兵遗骸。  
  
“别让他死了，简单包扎一下，待会有人来审。”军官明显不想多留，简单交代几句便把钥匙给Peter留下，自己匆匆的上了楼。他在原地踌躇一会，还是决定先为他包扎伤口。他试图轻轻推开沉重的铁门，但巨大的摩擦声还是引起了Tony的注意，他一抬头就看见对面少年头发被风吹的乱翘，身上的白大褂皱皱巴巴，还明显宽大了不止一号，黑框眼镜也快从鼻梁上滑下去了，他低笑一声，就看见那男孩吓得一激灵。眼见男孩举起提灯作势要扔，他忙恢复正经，饶有兴致的看着男孩急匆匆的从药箱里翻找东西。  
  
Tony看见男孩剥了颗用纸包住的东西要喂到他嘴里，他以为是慢性毒药或者什么吐真剂。他不在意死亡，从他第一次向人使用斥力炮时就有了死亡的觉悟，但男孩把东西凑到他嘴边时他才闻出来一股奶味。“是糖……待会处理伤口会很疼，你先吃了它忍一忍。”Peter低声向他解释，表情诚恳不像说谎，于是Tony顺从的张开嘴，任男孩把糖塞进他嘴里，还恶意的含住他食指尖抿舔一下。Peter猛的抽回手，一脸不可置信的看向身前这个死到临头还这么恶劣的人，后者还无辜的看向他，像是故意一般吐出舌尖舔了一下刚刚他碰过的唇瓣，双眼微微眯起，像审视猎物一般盯着他。  
  
Tony看见男孩打了个寒颤，有那么一瞬间他觉得男孩甚至想掉头就走。但他明显具有良好的职业素养，犹疑片刻还是拿出酒精棉给他消毒。男人身上穿的工装背心被血和伤口黏在身上脱不下来，Peter小心翼翼的解开缚住他身躯的铁链询问他：“你的衣服被血黏住了，硬要脱的话会撕开伤口，我能把它剪开吗？”  
  
Peter手里还抓着一把大剪刀，导致这句话的疑问意味实在没多少，所以Tony闭上眼睛抬抬下巴，示意他自己决定。于是Peter很快把这件黑色背心剪成碎片扔到一边，拿镊子夹着酒精棉轻轻按在男人伤口上。Tony没发出什么声音，身躯却猛然绷紧了，薄薄皮肉下覆盖着的线条漂亮的肌肉更显轮廓鲜明。Peter手上动作放的更轻柔，缓缓拭去了凝结的血痂，包扎完毕后又重新把铁链盘回他身上，避开了伤口，比之前也松了很多。Tony半晌后睁开眼，看着正包扎他手臂伤口的男孩，一头棕色卷发把油灯的光拦成一缕一缕的，手法专业又明显照顾了他的感受轻柔了不少，略显冰凉的指尖不时碰到他，又像触电般缩回去。他眼里了无笑意，看着Peter背后凸起的一对蝴蝶骨，像埋了一对翅膀的种子，Tony面无表情的心想这男孩还真他妈像个一尘不染的天使。  
  
处理完伤口后男孩抬起头擦擦汗，把刚刚因重力垂下去的头发又揉的一团糟。这个男人身上满是大大小小的伤痕，待会还有人过来审他。在这里，审讯基本上等于严刑拷打，Peter不禁担忧起来，他不知眼前的人撑不撑的过那些手段。“待会……等他们审完之后，我还会回来处理伤口的。他们的手段……很残忍，你要做好心理和生理上的准备。”  
  
Tony原本漫不经心的闭着眼睛，听见这话他低头和Peter对视，嘴角有笑意一闪而过：“如果我扛不过去，死了呢？”油灯昏暗，他只能看清男孩面容的大致轮廓，他有一双和外表一样干净剔透的棕色瞳仁，嘴唇紧张的抿紧，听见这话便不假思索的反驳他：“不会的，你不会死的，我会救你。”  
  
他的语气急切，又温柔的接近悲悯，Tony不再看他的瞳孔，转而盯着男孩衣领处露出的一对锁骨，嗤笑道：“还真是个同情心泛滥的小家伙。”  
  
“我……已经二十岁了，而且我也没有同情心泛滥，我只是不想看你死去，我不想见到任何一个人死在我面前。”Peter眼里的诚恳与炙热几乎能灼伤灵魂，Tony听见这话愣了片刻，随即巧妙的岔开话题：“喔kid，你真的有二十岁吗？我看你好像更年轻点，把过妹吗？泡过吧吗？抽烟喝酒吗？”他懒懒的询问Peter，少年的演技太拙劣了，他估摸眼前人有十五六岁左右。“好吧，”Peter肩膀一松，沮丧的回答道：“我十五，但是你以后不许叫我kid，我叫Peter Parker。”  
  
Tony显然在给人起外号方面天赋异禀：“好的，睡衣宝宝，感谢你的款待。顺带一提，我四十岁了，这是礼尚往来。”他穿的白大褂宽松极了，堪堪遮住一截小腿，袖口衣领都磨损的厉害，但洗的很干净，凑的近了还闻得到一股清淡奶香，整个便是件睡衣。Peter眉头一皱发现事情有些不对，他嘴唇蠕动几下，还没等辩解什么就听见一阵脚步声由远及近的匆忙传来。他忙拾揽了药箱，锁住铁门。Tony仍旧被缚在墙上，神色轻松。Peter最看不得他这幅面对死亡云淡风轻的样子，便站在门口踌躇了片刻，然后轻轻对Tony说：“我就在上一层，我会一直陪着你，我哪都不去。”  
  
少年的话在他心头击起轻巧的涟漪，未等他细细咂摸回味这点感动，便有几个凶神恶煞的男人走下来，推搡开相比之下略显单薄的少年，喊他滚到一边。Peter被推的微微一晃，忙不迭的走上楼梯，身影消失在阴影里前回头看了Tony一眼。后者微微一笑，比出一个口型：  
  
“I'll be okay.”  
  
昏暗的灯光闪烁再三，Tony才发现Peter把油灯给他留下了，这样也好。他闭上眼睛心想，这样也好，有光就有希望。  
  
  
2.  
  
Tony知道自己坚守的人是什么，所以严刑逼供似乎也不是那么难以忍受。他一直保持着一副高高在上的表情，仿佛这些对他用刑的人不过是一群叫嚣的小丑。  
  
等那些人走了之后Peter才循着光悄悄的摸下来，Tony身上的铁链被扯下来了，沾着血迹在墙角盘成一团，而他本人正坐在墙边喘气，脸色苍白。Peter手忙脚乱的打开药箱，Tony就把闭着的眼睛眯开一条缝看他重复几个小时前的动作，擦干净血，包扎。途中这个明显有些慌乱的少年询问过好几次他的感受，无怪乎是些“Mr. Stark您怎么样”“Mr. Stark您很疼吗”“Mr. Stark我这样会弄痛您吗”他勉强扯了几句俏皮话回答他，末了Tony问他：“你在战场后方医治伤员时也这么多话吗？”  
  
即使这句话并无恶意，只是一句半开玩笑的询问，Peter的情绪也显然有些低落：“不是……因为那个时候比较紧急，除了一些必要的话我也不会说别的，你和他们不一样。而且我和他们不熟，他们太……”  
  
也许是想到了什么，Peter有些恹恹的闭了嘴。好在青少年的情绪来的快去的也快，没等Tony思考好该说什么逗得这个少年开心——他的交往对象从来没有这么稚嫩的，虽然他也不喜欢跟那些城府深沉的老东西打交道。包扎完伤口后Tony挪了挪屁股，离油灯更近了些，Peter有些犹豫的告诉他：“灯我一会得拿走，不然被发现后就不会让我来了……”  
  
Tony正好平视眼前少年修长的双手，没握过枪，没抓过刀——除了手术刀。倘在和平年代，这双精致的手大概会在画纸上舞动，在琴弦上翻飞，而现在他只能终日与鲜血和死亡作伴。不知是他的监护人将他保护的好还是这少年天性纯良，见证那么多离别与伤亡之后，他仍能保持最干净的少年气。Tony猜想大半是后者。  
  
“那正好，可以让另一位异常迷人的军医，那位叫May的，来陪我，我相信她的手艺会更好的。”Tony想起之前军队里讨论过的，那些负责善后的人将这位女医生吹的天花乱坠。这句话一语双关，Peter整天听那些口无遮拦的大兵开各种笑话，稍稍一想便羞红了脸。“我婶婶结婚了！”他一向稚嫩的奶音微染怒气，声调有些拔高：“我叔叔是一名将军，”说到这他又骄傲的微微抬头：“他领导打赢了好几场战役，拿了好多奖章，他会成为史上最伟大的将军。”Tony皮笑肉不笑的听他说完，末了问他：“Peter，你為什麽当军医？”  
  
“因为我不想看到有人死去。那太痛苦了，对活着的，在乎他们的人来说也太残忍了。我的父母就在战争中去世了，当时我七岁，叔叔婶婶抚养了我。”  
  
“我跟着婶婶每天耳濡目染学会了医术，起初她不想让我当军医，她说，你很有天赋，你该去学学你叔叔，你不该止步于此。”  
  
“我说，但是现在我会了医术，有了治疗他人的这份能力，如果我不用它来干点什么，那么如果有人死了，我会认为那是我的责任。因为我明明可以，却没能救他。”  
  
“我只是……太害怕离别和失去了。”  
  
Tony安静的听完了Peter内心的剖白，他不明白这个男孩为什么不对他设防，也许因为自己是个将死之人。他看着少年的双眸黯淡下去，那双和他如出一辙的棕色瞳孔像是多云的黄昏，没有一点阳光，月光，亦或星光。很快Peter便意识到自己对一个初次见面的陌生人说了很多不该说的话，他的脸发起烫来，所幸灯光昏暗瞧不真切。他装模作样的瞧了一下手腕：“呀，到点了，我得走了。”Tony简直忍不住笑，刚才为他包扎伤口时他就看见了，那双手腕上根本什么都没有。Peter提起药箱，又回头望了一下油灯：“如果你需要的话，我……可以把它留在这，我明天会很早就来拿的。”他抿了抿嘴：“那我走了。”  
  
“等等，”Tony出声叫住他。“你能摘下眼镜让我看看吗？”  
  
他没等来回答，Peter扭头走了。  
  
脚步声逐渐远去，Tony翻了个白眼，大大咧咧的往地上一躺。地牢阴冷的紧，他蜷着身子，不可避免的碰到了伤处，心想他不知是幸运还是不幸。不幸的是他战甲电量耗尽被俘，幸运的是他的小医生看起来是个非常好哄骗的人。  
  
他伸手轻轻笼住那团温暖的灯火，像在时间的洪流里捧紧一点孱弱的希望。  
  
  
3.  
  
Peter没有失约，他第二天在晨星尚眠时就来了。Tony睡的很浅，Peter在开锁时他悠悠转醒，“早上好，Mr. Stark。”少年很有活力的向他打招呼。今天他没有戴眼镜，药箱看起来也比昨天沉了许多，几乎扣不上。那盏油灯不知什么时候熄了，取而代之的光亮从一扇拦满铁丝网的天窗透进来。Tony正仰躺着，便盯着那方碎成无数格的浅灰色天空看了一会：“据我所知，这间牢房在地下。”  
  
Peter正解开他身上的纱布，这个姿势非常适合他上药，一边胡乱答应他：“唔，你要知道这个牢房是拐出去的，像这样——”他腾出手比划了个向右的拐角，“所以不是所有牢房上面都是建筑物，像这间窗户，平时上面是挡板，我刚才从地上把它推开了。”Tony不感兴趣的摇摇头，Peter打开药箱，里面是一摞衣服。少年把他们拿出来举给Tony看：“昨天我剪坏了你的衣服，这些是Ben叔叔不要的，送给你。”那个鼓鼓囊囊的药箱显然多了不止这些，还有一个他昨天没见过的棕色玻璃瓶，里面装了半瓶白色粉末，他一眼便知那东西的用途，又不动声色的把目光瞟过去。  
  
那些衣服尽是粗制滥造的简朴布衣，Tony在少年为他上药的间隙懒洋洋的开口询问：“你那位叔叔，既然是将军，怎么不穿身像样的衣服。”闻言Peter的手顿了顿：“他很节俭的，我说过他是最优秀的将领，他会为我们带来和平的。”  
  
Tony嗤笑一声：“那你可知他的优秀是堆积在无数无辜人的尸骸上的？”  
  
Peter很快反驳他：“他说过，杀戮是为了更多的拯救——”  
  
“他的确是位不错的将领，我曾带兵和他打过几次。你们还要他名垂青史——用我们士兵的命，来为他铸功名？”  
  
“他是个好人！”Peter面色沉郁的能滴出水来，整个人像是一张拉满的弓，或者尚未出鞘的剑，压抑着锐利锋芒。Tony识相的闭了嘴，沉默的看着Peter为他抹药包扎的动作越来越快。然后他把衣服塞到Tony手里便起身要走。  
  
“我是为自由而战的。”  
  
Tony最后这么说，像是个无力的总结。  
  
Peter反手扔给他什么东西之后目不斜视的上楼了，Tony抬手接住它，是块糖。“好吧，睡衣宝宝，”他笑了一下，剥开糖纸放进嘴里，轻声道：“待会见。”  
  
  
4.  
  
地牢里的日子枯燥无聊，所幸Peter和他渐渐熟络起来。少年人每天早上都会神奕彩彩的向他打招呼，然后给他换药包扎。他和Peter谈天说地，很快他就得知Peter的记忆里几乎全是战场的硝烟和炮火，幼时那些关于父母和远方的美好记忆早已湮灭。于是Tony给他讲那些在帝国最边界的山和海，给他讲那些仿佛神迹降临一般的放晴的天。他给他讲故乡一大片一大片的小雏菊，还撕了张空白的处方纸给他画了一朵。不过画得实在很不像样，像颗太阳。Peter笑的很开心，还阻止了Tony继续糟蹋他处方纸的行为。Tony还讲到他收藏的几颗巨大的琥珀，陈列在玻璃展柜里，被柔和的灯光映成最剔透的棕色。  
  
“Peter，那就像你的眼睛一样美，我真想带你去看看。你想看什么我都会带你去。”他的眼睛像凝聚了浮游千年的光阴，一眼望去，流淌过满眼的史诗。夜里他梦见Peter笑起来的样子，就枕着从小窗口透进来的一片星月光。  
  
那些人没再对他严刑拷打，每天只像是例行公事一般过来询问几句便离开，铁链也再没缠在身上过。他起初还奇怪，直到后来他听见楼梯口传来模模糊糊的对话：  
  
“喂，你又收了那个小鬼头多少钱？”  
  
“啧，也没有很多。这次还给了我一个什么好像很名贵的东西，不得不说将军家的小屁孩就是有钱啊。”  
  
“那等回到镇上的时候去当掉吧，你又答应他不打那个铁皮罐头多少天？”  
  
“反正还不到期限……”  
  
再往后就听不真切了。  
  
Peter在薄暮时分又来了一次，他喘着粗气，身上的白大褂沾满鲜血和灰尘，他蹲下身子打开药箱时双腿还有些发软。Tony坐起身来，从被翻得一团糟的药箱里勉强辨认出仅剩一卷的纱布和少了一大半的酒精，棕色玻璃瓶里的毒药也少了许多。  
  
Peter手抖着解开了Tony身上的衣服和绷带，露出下面变成淡棕色的疤痕。他试着按了按胸膛处最吓人的一条，男人没有任何不适的反应，于是他长出一口气：“恭喜你，Mr. Stark，在——三个月后，你的伤完全好了。以后我就……”  
  
“以后你就不会来了是吗？”Tony没去看Peter的眼睛，沉声接上他后半句话：“然后等到我又快死，你才会来见我，是吗？”  
  
Peter沉默了一会回答他：“也可能不是我来见你毕竟……优秀的军医有很多，我只是最不起眼的一个，而且前方战事吃紧，我可能会应征入伍。”  
  
Tony低头打量了一下男孩，宽松白大褂下包裹着的年轻躯体线条优美，纤细却绝不瘦弱，那些贪婪的上级军官们不会允许一个如此优秀的劳力泯然众人矣。他忽的扬手抓住Peter手腕，后者吃了一惊，却没有挣开。Tony从地上站起来，毫无嫌弃的把比他矮半头的满身尘土和硝烟味的少年扯起来抱在怀里。Peter几乎没和旁人有过如此亲密的接触，他挣扎了几下，发现完全挣不开。他很少见过Tony如此露骨的情绪，大多数时候他都用最轻松的语调讲最幽默的笑话和最美丽的远方，只在讲故乡时透露出一点刻骨的温柔。虽然他说话经常戳人痛处，但Peter还是无法自抑的沉溺其中。  
  
Tony埋头在他颈间，一只手覆着他逐渐变得滚烫的后颈，一只手揽着他的腰。他闻到了一点Peter身上没被风吹散的硝烟味。他左脸贴在少年细腻的侧颈上慢慢磨蹭，长长了的卷发和他的交错在一起。  
  
很痒——男人细密的小胡子扎的他微微发疼，Peter一只手扯住Tony背后的衣服，在他胸膛里闷闷发声：“喂——”  
  
Tony最后在他雪白的侧颈上亲了一下才放开，满意的看着少年揪紧领口瑟缩着跳到了牢房角落：“你……你怎么突然……”  
  
“一个离别时的拥抱而已。kid，你怎么反应这么大，难道是想到了什么不该……”  
  
“那你还——那你还亲我？”Tony有段时间没听到男孩怒气冲冲的小奶音了。他饶有兴趣的抱臂看着Peter连耳尖也泛上粉红，突然正色道：“拥抱代表离别，那么亲吻代表……”  
  
他凑近几步，顺手关住敞开的牢门：“代表爱。”  
  
Peter只觉得从胸口泛起一团火，直烧的他心脏砰砰作响，大脑也不时模糊：“你——别开玩笑，老男人，别试图——”  
  
“那我刚才抱你的时候你為什麽不躲开？”Tony又向前迈了一步，眉头紧蹙，这时的他才有点传说里杀人不眨眼的样子，Peter恍惚了一瞬，仍旧嘴硬道：“你力气太大，我——”  
  
Tony显然非常不耐烦听他讲这些废话，他伸手抚摸着少年纤细的颈侧，那个刚刚印上一吻的地方还泛着一点湿意，下面是微微跳动的动脉。Peter僵硬着身子，一动不动任他揉扁捏圆，于是Tony更变本加厉的向上，拇指摩挲着他娇嫩的仿佛花瓣一般的唇角：“别自欺欺人了，Peter，我知道你的那些小心思。”  
  
那些青涩的情感此刻被Tony一句话剖开，无所遁形。他见Peter的脸迅速褪去血色，双唇无力的开阖几下，Tony非常有眼力见的撤去手。Peter又沉默了一下，喉间像是有沙砾缓缓挤出：“这不符合常理，Mr. Stark，我们差了二十五岁，你是敌国的战俘，而我是军医，你是杀戮本身，而我要拯救生命——我不该，我不应该……”  
  
“别管那么多，”Tony低声叹息，双手扶住Peter肩膀：“去听听你的心跳，跟着它走。”他凑近男孩通红的耳朵，温柔的呢喃。  
“Tony——Tony Stark，Mr. Stark，”Peter哆哆嗦嗦的叫了他三次，伸手握住男人覆在他肩膀上的右手，摸到了掌指间粗砺的茧，那只平日里在战场上夺去千万人生命的手轻轻握紧了Peter的。  
  
“我……我喜欢你。”光是一句告白仿佛就耗尽了Peter所有勇气，他猛的抽回手便从男人腋下溜了出去，Tony本没想到他会真的告白，一时被这巨大的惊喜击中几乎让他反应不过来，但他还是就着剩余的一点理智把Peter拉进怀里，和他在狭小寂静的牢房里接吻。  
  
在战场上浴血长出的花朵，比一整个春天都要温柔。  
  
最后他喘着粗气放开几乎窒息的Peter，看着男孩憋的通红的双颊和大口喘气仿佛劫后余生一般的模样，不禁笑出声：“恭喜你，Dr.Parker，在——三个月后，我们坠入爱河。”  
  
“从此以后，我们就是彼此的后盾与希望。”  
  
“我会一直，像今天这样抱着你，我永远和你在一起。”  
  
  
5.  
  
他们并肩坐在牢房阴冷的地上，Tony指着药箱里那个棕色玻璃瓶：“我没想到医生也得上战场下毒。”  
  
“我不是，没有，你怎么知道是毒药，”Peter急忙坐直了解释：“那个不是杀人用的，我今天在装东西时不小心把它碰倒，里面的毒药全撒出来了。老天——那可处理的真是麻烦，我用纸把它们一点点铲起来，还用抹布反反复复擦了好几遍，我这辈子都没这么认真的擦过地……”  
  
少年喜欢一个人永远都藏不住，Tony看着他头顶翘起一缕的卷毛，忍不住喟叹一声把他一把拉进怀里。“喔，你这是怎么了？”Peter突然被打断，显然没反应过来。他愣了一下后顺着男人的动作揽住他的后背，满足的闭上眼睛：“这感觉真棒。”  
  
他们在离别时又交换了一个黏黏糊糊的吻，因为Tony蛮不讲理的向他要糖吃。  
  
“不给糖就快给我亲！”Tony凶巴巴的威胁Peter，后者犹豫半天才给了Tony一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，就被技术娴熟的男人搂在怀里唇舌交缠。最后还是Peter一把推开明显有些得寸进尺的男人飞奔上楼。Tony擦了下嘴角的一点湿意，发现粗心大意的青少年没把钥匙拿走。他拿起那把古铜色的钥匙摩挲了几下，最后还是沉默的退回牢房，自己锁住铁门。  
  
他把钥匙顺着小窗户扔了出去，知道过会就有巡逻的士兵过来捡起它。不是他有多眷恋这间牢房和那个光一样的少年，而是还不到时候。  
  
夕阳从窗口上投出一方金黄，Tony闭着眼睛站在其中，胸口日渐暗淡的蓝光闪烁再三，熄灭。  
  
  
6.  
  
他们下次见面是在三天后，Peter没穿白大褂，也没提药箱。他晕晕乎乎的扶着墙下来，钥匙往门上戳了几次也没插进锁眼，Tony凑近他想拿过钥匙自己开门，突然被Peter激动的一把甩开。那把钥匙滚到了一边。Tony敏锐的闻到空气里弥漫开一股酒味，他伸出一只手试图安抚Peter：“怎么了，kid，你喝酒了吗？”  
  
下一秒他便摸到了少年滚烫的面颊上滚满泪珠。Tony愣在原地，听到了Peter在喉间压抑着的哭声。他像是脱力一般一屁股坐在地上，这次换Tony蹲在他面前，他沉默的看着Peter把头埋在膝盖里抽噎，心里只一想便摸清楚了个大概。他伸长胳膊把钥匙拿回来打开门出去，搂住了Peter不断颤动的双肩。“让我猜猜…嗯……我猜你被征调入伍了。”  
  
“只是其中之一。”Peter吸了吸鼻子回答他，又哆哆嗦嗦的接上了下半句话：“他们让我杀了你——杀了你来证明我有资格上战场！”  
  
最后一句话几乎是嘶吼出来的，Peter蜷起身子，右手抵上额头：“我不想……我不想！我不会这么做的……”  
  
Tony显得很冷静，简直是过分冷静了。他用袖子抹去了Peter脸上的湿润，又把他抱在怀里轻声细语的哄他。直到Peter打着哭嗝安静下来，他才喃喃的说：“我不怕死，Peter。”  
  
男孩听见这话，不敢置信的抬头和他对视，Tony眼里弥漫起最深邃的哀伤与温暖，他继续低声说：“我不怕死，死亡于我而言不是离别，是归去，是回到我那遥远安宁的故乡。还有那些士兵，我知道你不会杀人的，那是负债累累的和平。”  
  
“至于我，你知道我不会反抗——只要是你。你可以用刀，用枪，用——哦对，你有那么多的毒药。”他说到这里，嘴角牵起一抹苦笑：“我知道了，你一个医生，为什么要随身带毒药……”  
  
“我是为了保护你。”Peter在他怀里闷声说道。  
  
Tony空出来的一只手猛的握紧了，略长了点的指甲扣紧掌心，像是一根在河底淤泥里翻搅的长树枝，腾起的温情晕染开，填满了他那颗千疮百孔的心。  
  
他松开手捧住Peter的脸，那张一向生气勃勃的小脸如今空洞无措，两双焦糖色的眼瞳对视，Tony说：“Peter，我们逃走吧。”  
  
“我带你走，去见我给你讲过的一切美好。”  
  
  
7.  
  
“你准备好了吗？”今夜无星无月，从小窗口里吹进来的秋风把Peter手里的灯火吹的颤动不止。他们花了三天敲定了出逃的具体事宜，在昨天，他们进行了一次简短但深刻的对话：  
  
“Peter，你真的要放下你们的士兵不管不……”  
  
“闭嘴Tony，我是好好考虑过的，如果我不能作为医生拯救生命，那我也不能再作为士兵徒增伤亡。虽然这样不能为和平做什么，但至少不会加重它的负担。”  
  
“Oh, teenager。”Tony摇头叹气：“你还真是像个……像个天使。”  
  
“我……我只是和你一样，热爱彼此的国家，战争不会带来和平的，那是灭亡的催化剂。喔，还有你答应过我的，你那天说……”  
  
“我说，我出去后，不会再杀人了。”  
  
现在的Peter穿着一件和他一样的黑色卫衣，手里提着他们初见时那盏油灯，哆哆嗦嗦的吐出一口气。Tony犹豫了一下，还是伸手笼住了Peter冻得微微发红的面颊，像那天他笼住那朵孱弱不熄的烛火一样，笼住了他的希望。Peter伸手握住Tony的手腕，掌心因为紧张而渗出了黏黏的汗水。他勉强扯出一个笑容，又开始念叨不知说过多少遍的计划：“待会换班的时候，我们制造些大动静把守卫吸引下来，然后把他打倒——你就按着路线使劲跑，一直跑，不要回头。我把他处理好后，从另一条路走。”  
  
“无论听到什么，看到什么，都不要回头。”Peter把手撤回来伸进卫衣兜里，握住那个冰凉的棕色玻璃瓶，无意识的重复这句话。Tony凑上前，堵住了那张喋喋不休的薄唇。  
  
他们背靠战火纷飞，面向万里山河，抱住了彼此。  
  
唇瓣分开时拉出一道银丝，Peter揉揉下巴，笑到：“你真该理理胡子了，很扎——”Tony便故意把下巴埋在他颈窝摩擦，笑的少年耳尖泛红，扭来扭去的抵挡痒意。  
  
换班钟声响起前的最后一刻，Peter在油灯的火光中凝视Tony的眼睛，低声说：“我爱你。”  
  
Tony盯着少年清澈的瞳孔看了很久，才微微启唇：“I'm——”  
  
后半句话掩在沉重的钟声里，Peter一扬手把油灯扔在他拿来的几件旧衣服上，然后开始尖叫：“着火了！！救命啊！！！！”  
  
他没听见的那句sorry被熊熊燃起的火焰融化在风里。  
  
很快响起脚步声，第一次带Peter来的军官骂骂咧咧的拿着手电走下来：“混小子！你又搞什么名堂——”Tony窜出去，狠狠一拳打在他下巴上。那个军官无声的倒了下去，Peter接住他把他拖到一边。Tony冲上楼梯，又在拐角时顿住脚步，匆匆回头看了Peter一眼。他正站在一片温暖的橙红里，身边飞舞起点点火星。“快跑啊，Tony！”他喊出声，被尘灰和浓烟呛住的嗓子有些嘶哑。于是Tony重新迈开脚步，太久没奔跑的双腿有些僵硬，他想，他是要归去了，不算安宁，但也的确遥远。  
  
Peter把军官拖到最远离火堆的角落，匆忙往他身上淋了些水，又用湿毛巾堵住他口鼻便猫腰跑了出去。浓烟堵住了他的视线和呼吸，他勉强睁开通红流泪的双眼，张着嘴像脱水的鱼一般呼吸着，肺部嘶嘶作响，像一架旧风箱。Peter摔在地上，但仍用手肘支撑着向前爬去，摸索着楼梯。  
  
不能死——  
  
我还不能死——  
  
我还要留一口气——去拖住他们。  
  
他意识模糊，轻声呼喊着Tony，仿佛能从这名字里汲出点力量来。他猛的睁大双眼，喉间挤出破碎的呜咽，拼命伸出双手。然后彻底晕了过去。  
  
  
8.  
  
Peter再次醒来时看到的是雪白的天花板，他怔了一下后猛的坐起来，不顾身上的疼痛，翻身就要下床。  
  
May闻声跑了进来，抓住Peter的双肩：“嘿，Peter没事了，我是梅，没人会伤害你了。”  
  
他一瞬间便想通了其中关节，后背逐渐爬上一层黏腻的冷汗：“没人想要伤害我。”  
  
May紧紧拥抱了他：“那个Tony Stark，他居然想要烧死你，烧死你之后越狱。”她越说越哽咽，滚烫的泪珠滴在Peter后颈上。他半张着嘴，神情尽是孩子般的惶恐与无措，双唇开阖几下后像是终于找回了自己的声音：“你们抓到他了吗？”  
  
“是的，当然，那种罪大恶极的人，他现在在城郊，以后也永远得呆在那了。他死之前，托我告诉你——别做他会做的事，也别做他不做的事。真是个奇怪……”  
  
Peter愣了一下后推开May冲出病房，外面正洋洋洒洒的飘着秋雨，一切都没什么真实感，他还光着脚，便跑回了自己的屋子。他顶着一头湿漉漉的卷发翻出日记本，刚翻一下便正好是夹着那张小雏菊的画。他攥着那张画看了许久，终于痛哭失声，眼泪打湿纸面，他抖着手抽出一支铅笔来在扉页上写了几句话，又把那张画也一同夹好，然后他非常缓慢小心的撕去了有关Tony的所有东西。如果被发现将领的家属跟敌国的人有往来，会很麻烦的。那些他曾记录下来的少年人最纯粹的热情与爱意，现在像是最滚烫的岩浆，一遍遍滚在他青涩的血迹斑斑的心头上。  
  
Peter把那团纸揣在兜里，和那瓶被体温捂得温热的药一起。然后他又从门口跑出去，顺着一条弯弯曲曲的小河跑向城郊。他一直跑，刚被烟熏火燎过的肺嘶嘶作响，像漏气的旧风箱。跑到临近城郊的某个地方时他无意的瞟了一眼，然后猛的顿住。  
  
那里矗立着一块雪白的墓碑。  
  
他心底在疯狂叫嚣着不要过去，大脑在告诉他这不是真的，脚步却诚实的把他带向他朝思暮想了三个多月的爱人。Peter看见上面刻着几个字，不用想也知道是Tony的名字。他终于脱力，跪在那方墓碑前的泥地上。  
  
他不在那。Peter心想，他一定不在那。他不在那阴冷的六英尺下，那里太黑也太安静了，他这种人，生来骄傲张狂，他该是穿上最耀眼的盔甲，和最炙热的火光一起照亮最阴沉的黑夜。  
  
这朵照亮了他的黑夜的花火现在熄灭了。  
  
Peter就地掘了个深坑，把那团纸放进去，像是把他心底最深处最柔软的一块剖下来，放在他心上人最触手可及的地方。他重新填好坑后转身坐下来，背靠那方小小的墓碑。他从前经常和Tony并肩而坐，背靠的是牢房湿冷的墙。他把那个棕色玻璃瓶掏出来拔开，雨水溅进去，润湿了一点细腻的白色粉末。  
  
“很奇怪，Tony。”Peter握着瓶子轻声说：“我们只相爱三个月，我却感觉一生最好的时光都过去了。”  
  
“你跟我讲过很多东西，你的故乡，你眼中的山与海，还有那些小雏菊。你的爱意明明都快要从眼里滴出来了，你却从来不说爱我。”  
  
“但是没关系，很快我就会和你一起去你的故乡，那些山海，和那片小雏菊。”  
  
“到时候，你一定要说很多遍很多遍你爱我。”  
  
  
9.  
  
Peter Parker被人发现时，身体已如夜色般冰凉。他侧着身，眼角弯弯，紧紧依偎着墓碑。仿佛靠着的不是一块无机质大理石，而是爱人的身躯，看不见的双臂温柔的环着他，被风吹去最遥远的彼方。  
10.  
  
最后几个军官敲定案件始末，Peter为情自杀，而他为什么会死在Tony Stark的墓前，有人说，他的心上人是钢铁侠手下的某一缕亡魂，他死都不会放过Stark。  
  
Ben Parker痛失爱子伤心欲绝，敌国也因没有将领颇为消沉了好一段时间。在经历了好几个月的冷战后，两国领导人在第一朵小雏菊开花时签署了停战协议。  
  
在一次公开演讲中，Ben Parker说道：“从某种程度上来说，这场战争中最重要的两个人，如果不是他们，和平不会来的如此轻而易举。”  
  
“Tony Stark和Peter Parker。”  
  
“愿他们在天堂也能坚守自己的和平，他们是两个国家共同的英雄。”  
  
  
11.  
  
May把这张扉页和那张画撕下来，连同一束新鲜的小雏菊一起，送到Peter墓前。他们两个因为“对两国和平作出重大贡献”，政府特地为他们圈出城郊的那块地方葬在一起。不少人对比颇为诟病，认为钢铁侠是Peter的宿敌，不该这么做。但May依旧坚持，因为她看过那本日记的第一眼便知道，Peter的心上人就是Tony Stark。他为国家献出了短短十五年人生中所有的热爱，现在他死了，理应将他最后一点柔情留给最爱的人。至于Tony Stark，不知有多少个夜晚，他那金红色的盔甲飞进人们的梦中，给他们带来最触手可及希望。现在那盔甲一定在宇宙的某个地方，带着棕发的少年，一起飞行到世界的尽头。  
  
May默念道：  
  
“他们也是彼此的英雄。”  
  
  
瞎哔哔时间到  
我可能写的有些难懂，pp因为父母去世从此不敢面对死亡，最终他和那个曾经害怕的自己握手言和了，因为他也奔向死亡。而ts一开始是想利用pp逃出去，他不在乎死亡是因为知道自己有价值，不会死的很快。但后来他发现自己爱上pp了，他不说我爱你，一方面是因为他不敢承认这个事实，一方面是觉得怀抱着这样肮脏心思去接近他的自己，不配说这句话。但最后他还是用自己的生命去救pp了，虽然没救成功（划掉）  
再讲一下最后那个计划，pp打算叫ts先跑，自己在后面吸引走追兵，所以他特地穿了和ts一样的衣服。但火势超出控制，他晕在了计划开始的第一步。ts知道pp想一换一，这本来是他所想要的——自己好好逃出去，顺便还能把知情人灭口，但没办法都是因为爱情（摊手），ts返回去救pp，被抓了个正着，为了保护pp铁罐就把锅全背了。  
ts会做的事指上战场以和平的名义血流成河。ts不会做的事指为爱情不顾一切（最后ts还是做了）。（真香）  
讲的是两个在不同方面同样懦弱的人因为爱情变得勇敢起来的故事。  
我屁话很多，就这样吧，想到再补充。  
又及：由于没有灵感我单方面宣布酒吧那篇文到此结束


End file.
